Taking Bets
by Chiss Bounty Hunter
Summary: Another kink meme de-anon! The Smuggler bets Corso he can't fly straight during sex. Is he up to the challenge? F!SM/Corso, no spoilers, sexual content.


Man, I am on a freakin' roll!

I was surprised this fill wasn't already taken. It's such a delicious idea! Sorry it's a little short, but... I hope you guys like it!

**Warning: **Yep it's sexual and what not. Don't read if you don't like that sort'a thing!

* * *

><p>How on Ord Mantell had he gotten himself into this?<p>

Oh, right. His Captain is a madwoman.

It started with jibes back and forth about piloting skills while they were drinking together. Corso claimed he could fly the ship blindfolded, and his sweet scoundrel of a woman decided to one-up him by betting he couldn't fly straight during sex.

It pained him real bad to see his spicebrew all spat out on the floor like that.

He still didn't know how he got persuaded into actually doing it. His Captain was just good like that, he guessed. When it came down to it, no matter how scandalized he felt, he just couldn't turn his lady down.

As the engine fired up and the ship began to move, his minx of a Captain crawled up onto his lap as she delicately sucked on that sensitive area right behind his ear.

"C-Captain... it's gettin' real hard here to concentrate, with you movin' all sultry like that."

"That's the point, Corso. Ooh... it looks like something else is getting _hard_."

He groaned, his grip on the wheel tightening. Can't lose focus. Can't- oh god. Her hands. Driving him crazy like that... running all up and down his cock...

Oh god, there goes her shirt.

She has such nice breasts...

Bad Corso! Keep your eyes on the- soft round mounds of... gah!

"What's the matter, cowboy? Having trouble?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you very much."

Her nimble fingers grabbed hold of his pants zipper. She reached in, fishing out his erection, and began to lazily trace her lightly calloused fingertips up and down it. He groaned, brows furrowing as he tried harder to concentrate on where this damn ship was being steered to.

"Mmm..." she moaned, loving every moment of this. Corso was so easy to rile up. It was fun teasing him... She shifted off his lap and kneeled down in between his legs, gripping the base in one hand as her wet tongue dragged up his length.

Oh, the little... She knew blowjobs were his weakness. He fucking loved the way it felt, her tongue crawling all around the head, lips dragging the foreskin back and forth slowly... Corso's grip faltered and the ship swerved a little bit as she began to suck.

"Captain-"

How much longer was she going to play this little game? At this rate, he might crash her ship. Gotta keep focus. Oh god, oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck...

Corso sighed in relief as she let go of his penis with a wet pop, only to groan once she unbuckled her pants and straddled him, facing the wheel.

Reverse cowgirl. His favorite position. She was really pulling all the cards...

"Captain, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you _want _your ship wrecked."

"That's only gonna happen if you're a bad pilot, Corso..." and with that, she sunk onto his length, moaning as she felt him stretch her. God. She loved that feeling. His girth was quite nice and he was just long enough to completely satisfy her...

Corso's eyes rolled back into his head as they squeezed tightly shut. Ohgodohgodohgod. There it was, the perfect squeezing tight flesh on his length, teasing the shit out of him. God he loved it.

"Oh fuck!" his Captain screamed.

"Yeah, that's right," he groaned, thrusting upward a little. "You love this, don't you, Captain..."

"No, I mean, oh FUCK! Left! LEFT!"

His eyes shot open. They were heading straight into an asteroid.

Corso's heart jumped out of his freaking throat as the ship swerved. Hard. He barely dodged it in time.

...

"Well Captain, color me crazy... but I think this was a terrible idea. What do you say we move it to the bed, and you let me romance you proper?"

"Alright, cowboy... but you know what? I bet you'll 'shoot first'."

"I reckon I'll win that one," he grinned. "Corso Riggs never shoots first."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate a review! :D<p> 


End file.
